1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correctly seated stirrup and more particularly pertains to increasing the safety, comfort and aesthetics of stirrups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stirrups of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stirrups of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving stirrups through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,538 to Luger discloses a stirrup pad. U.S. Pat. No. 509,139 to Riker and Green discloses a stirrup. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 608,605 to House discloses a stirrup.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a correctly seated stirrup that allows increasing the safety, comfort and aesthetics of stirrups.
In this respect, the correctly seated stirrup according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the safety, comfort and aesthetics of stirrups.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved correctly seated stirrup which can be used for increasing the safety, comfort and aesthetics of stirrups. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.